Diffraction enhanced imaging (DEI) is a novel approach to X-ray imaging which can revolutionize X -ray medical imaging, because of its greater contrast at lower X-ray doses than conventional radiography. DEI relies on X-ray optics of perfect crystals to acquire these images by measuring tiny angular deflections of a collimated X-ray beam as it pass es through the object (patient). T he use of DEl in clinical or laboratory settings will create an unprecedented market for perfect crystal X-ray optics, and this demand will overwhelm the capabilities and capacity of current crystal optics fabrication. The capability of DEI to detect low-density features in low-density matrices makes it especially useful in medical diagnoses and research. An essential prerequisite for optimizing DEI and using it with highly reproducible and predictable precision in a routine application such as medical applications is to have sufficiently large-area crystal optical elements. Our goal is to enable the application of DEI for laboratory imaging. We propose to: 1) design and test stable, reliable, large-area crystal optics (minimum of 250 mm x 100 mm) for much larger fields of view than are currently feasible, and 2) experimentally characterize the stability of the optics over extended periods of time as defined in Feasibility Criteria Standards further. We will test and evaluate the feasibility of two approaches for producing large-area crystal optics, which specifically are Single large-area crystals and Array of conventionally sized crystals. Based on the knowledge and the experience we have, we are confident that both approaches are realistic and feasible. The success of this proposed project will enable the U.S. to maintain leadership in the global competition in this area. At the completion of Phase 1, we anticipate the following results: 1. Working alpha prototypes of one or two large-area crystal optics produced under at least one of the two proposed approaches, and 2. Optics performance characterization in terms of stability, uniformity, size limitations, and range of operation as applied to DEI. Assuming favorable results from Phase 1, the objectives of a future Phase 2 project would be to: a) incorporate improvements and bull d a prototype commercial style large-size optics system that is sufficiently rugged, accurate, and economical to be commercially useful; b) determine whether the device could be produced at a reasonable cost, and c) develop means for making crystal optics fabrication on a large scale commercially feasible.